1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remotely controlled fishing devices. More particularly, it relates to remotely controlled fishing devices for controlling a plurality of horizontally dispersed fishing lines with hooks.
2. The Prior Art
A number of remotely controlled fishing devices are known in the prior art. For example, Sheng-Jung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,888 teaches an automatic line retrieval system for a single fishing line. The boat is controlled by a single propeller and a radio controlled rudder. The fishing line having the hook is deployed by a float assembly connected to the boat by a line. Retrieval of the system is accomplished by reeling in a line attached to the float assembly.
Ciaccio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077 teaches the use of a boat with a single propeller, a remotely controlled rudder and a mast to which is removably attached a single fishing line. When the fish bites, the line releases from the mast and the boat must be recovered by means of its on-board motor and rudder under remote control from the shore.
Van Cleve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,633 also teaches a system having a single fishing line which releases from the boat when a fish strikes.